Wenn Schweine fliegen
by broken mind
Summary: hum...was soll ich schreiben? schweine im Imperium...und die können auch noch fliegen...
1. Die Verwandlung und ungeahnte Folgen

Wenn Schweine fliegen.  
  
eine klitzekleine Star-Wars Parody.wie auch immer, nix iss meins und auch nich deins!  
  
  
  
Die Verwandlung und ungeahnte Folgen  
  
Nauri fühlte sich plötzlich schwerelos und konnte nur noch mit einem etwas gewagten Griff in Richtung schwarzer Kutte das Gleichgewicht halten. "Also Meisterchen, so aber nich, oder?" schniefte sie. "Warum diese hässliche Verkleidung? Da wachsen mir ja Herpesblässchen, wenn ich mir vorstelle, Euch damit küssen zu müssen."  
  
"Du solltest nie daran denken, mich zu küssen!" röchelte der Meister hinter seiner Maske. "Immerhin, ich bin verheiratet und habe zwei Kinder."  
  
"Jaja, die haste ja bisher noch nicht mal zu Gesicht bekommen." stichelte das kleine pummelige Etwas zu seinen Füßen. Nauri war vielleicht nicht besonders groß, aber nicht doof. "Hör auf, so frech zu sein, oder ich lasse dich entfernen." Die Stimme ihres Meisters hörte sich wirklich an wie die von Rod Stewart in seinen besten Zeiten. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als das er einmal in ihrem Leben, nur ein einziges Mal, ein Ständchen für sie zum Besten geben würde. Aber nein, die Umerziehung oder Gehirnwäsche, Nauri war sich da nicht so ganz sicher, die Amidala alias Padme alias 'heirate-mich-oder-ich- hol-meinen-Papa' da mit ihrem Meisterchen vollzogen hatte, ließ ja solche Scherze gar nicht zu! "Bäh!" rief sie von unten nach oben und streckte die blaue Zunge raus. Warum hatte sie eigentlich eine blaue Zunge? Sie war auch sonst völlig anders als andere. Klein und schrumpelig wie Yoda und bunt wie ein Ochse am Pfingstsonntag. Ab und zu wurde sie auch schon mal als Klöppelkissen oder zusammengeknüllte Tagesdecke im Patchwork-stil missbraucht. Bisher hatte sie das immer weggesteckt, aber als ihr Meisterchen, wie sie ihn immer liebevoll nannte, sich so verwandelt hatte, wurde ihr das langsam ein bisschen zu viel.  
  
Vor etwa 2 Minuten hatte sich Anakin Skywalker in die neue Verpackung geschmissen, tapste nun noch ein bisschen trottelig wie ein Hundebaby durch den Raum und kam vor dem Schweinchen zum Stehen. Stolz präsentierte er sich von allen Seiten und konnte die Reaktion seines so treuen Schweinchens gar nicht erklären. Das nämlich fing an zu schwitzen und der Ohnmachtsanfall sah auch verdammt echt aus. Nun war er wirklich verwirrt. Und das es dann noch frech wurde, konnte er gar nicht verstehen. "Höre, Nauri, ab heute nennst du mich bitte nicht mehr Anakin oder Himmelsläufer, auch nicht Skywalker oder Milchtüte, ich heiße ab heute Darth Vader. Dieser Name ist total klasse, hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht! Meister kannst du auch noch sagen, aber bitte, benutze nicht die Weichei- Form, ok?" Anakin, ahm.Darth Vader murmelte noch mehr in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, aber Nauri hatte ihr Kringelschwänzchen steif ausgestreckt und versuchte immer noch, wieder normal zu atmen. Das war für das arme Schweinchen echt zuviel gewesen und nun mußte Vader damit rechnen, daß ihm sein bester Freund wegen Atemnot dahinstirbt. Doch er hätte ja nicht mal Mund-zu-Mundbeatmung machen können, da sein Helm seine eigene Atmung ziemlich massiv einschränkte. "Ist es denn so schlimm?" fragte er. "Naja.ich meine, wer will denn schon ein Jedi sein, wenn er auch ein Sith- Lord sein kann. Aber ich hab ja von nichts Ahnung, bin ja nur ein Jedi- Schwein." "Und wenn du nicht aufhörst, so frech zu sein, nehm ich dir deine Miniaturausgabe eines Billig-Laserschwertes weg."  
  
"Hey, das geht zu weit. Drückt dir der Helm so auf dein Hirn? Ich hab mir das Schwert selbst bei Lidl gekauft, klar? Und bin auch selbst hingedüst, mit meinem Schweineskateboard. Und was meins iss, iss mein, klar?" Nauri war jetzt wirklich aufgebracht. Erst macht ihr Chef eine Verwandlung der dümmsten Art durch und nun versuchte er schon, herumzubestimmen und sie herumzuschubsen. Sie hatte so langsam die Schnauze voll, nicht nur sprichwörtlich, von seinem merkwürdigen Getue. Seit er ein bissel über die dunkle Seite der Macht gestolpert war, gab es keine Vernunft mehr in ihm. Nun gut, sie mußte zugeben, daß es auch schon früher wenig Vernunft gegeben hatte, aber seit er ein überzeugter Anhänger der dunklen Seite war, ging auch dieses bisschen verloren.  
  
So langsam kringelte sich das Schwänzchen des Schweinchens wieder und Darth Vader beugte sich herab, um es zu streicheln.  
  
*to come: warum schweine fliegen.und warum Darth Vader ein Schwein streichelt.warum überhaupt ein Schwein??*  
  
please read and review.bettel bettel 


	2. Schwerkraft und andere Nebensächlichkeit...

Schwerkraft und andere Nebensächlichkeiten  
  
Nauri versuchte schon seit Jahren vergeblich, zu schweben. Immerhin, sie hatte was von Yodas Blut und war auch irgendwie mit ihm verwandt, über zig-tausend Ecken und Kanten, und trotzdem schaffte sie es bloß, daß ihr vor lauter Anstrengung die Ohren schlackerten. Wie immer war sie danach furchtbar traurig und setzte sich in eine Ecke und schlug sich den Wanst mit Süßigkeiten aus Coruscant voll. Anakin, oh, sorry, Darth Vader hatte schon von klein auf immer mit ihr gemeckert, weil sie so gerne naschte. Und darin sah er auch den Grund für ihre verzweifelten, aber immer in die Hose gehenden Versuche, zu schweben.  
"Du bist ein fettes Schwein, so was kann nicht fliegen!" stellte er irgendwann ohne besonders viel Mitgefühl fest und brachte das kleine buntbedruckte Schweinchen zum Heulen.  
"Danke, Meisterchen!" flennte sie und rieb sich mit ihren pummeligen Händchen die Augen.  
"Nauri, ich sagte, du sollst das lassen!" grollte der Meister.  
"Was lassen, Meisterchen?" fragte sie ganz unschuldig, die dicken Kullertränen immer noch auf den Wangen.  
"Das Meisterchen!" schnaubte Darth Vader.  
"Warum denn, Meisterchen?" fragte das Schwein.  
"WEIL ES MICH IRRE MACHT!" brüllte er, und fiel auf den Boden, da ihm total die Luft ausgegangen war. Röchelnd und prustend griff er sich an seinen Hals, der ein kleines bißchen unter dem Helmansatz zu erfühlen war und versuchte, die Belüftungsschlitze auf Maximum zu stellen. Nauri beobachtete ihn ganz genau. Wie gern hätte sie auch mal an seinem Hals herumgefummelt, aber seit diese doofe Padmé oder wie immer sie sich auch nannte, diesen großen Einfluß auf ihren Chef hatte, durfte sie nachts nicht mal mehr mit in seinem oder auf seinem Bett schlafen. Eine Zeit lang hatte er sein Schweinchen auch immer links liegen gelassen, gottseidank war das nach der überstürzten Abreise dieser Pute wieder ganz anders geworden!!   
  
„Verdammt, ich krieg den Helm nicht mehr ab!" gurgelte Darth Vader. „Hilf mir, du Schwein!"  
Nauri watschelte zu ihm hinüber und begann, am Visier des Helm zu zerren. Die kurzen Schweinebeinchen in den Boden gleich bei den Schultern des Meisters gestemmt, und riß mit aller Kraft daran. Doch der Helm gab nicht nach. Nauri ließ los, als ihr Meisterchen anfing, heiser zu schreien. Als er mit der Hand nach hinten schlug, um sich vom starken Griff des Schweines zu befreien, traf er Nauri direkt auf den Hintern und gab ihr einen gewaltigen Schubs, so dass sie durch den Raum flog und vor den Füßen vom Alt-Ex-Kanzler Palpatine zum Anhalten kam.  
„Ja was haben wir denn hier? Ist das wieder einer deiner misslungenen Flugversuche?" kicherte der runzelige Mann.  
Nauri streckte ihm die Zunge raus und spielte beleidigte Leberwurst. Das konnte sie besonders gut, aber bei Palpatine war alle Müh vergebens. Er lachte sich immer halb scheckig, wenn er das Schwein beim Versuch zu fliegen beobachtete.   
„Ey, du Sack, hilf mir gefälligst, diesen scheißengen Helm von meinem schon fast zerdrückten Kopf zu kriegen. Ich geh hier drunter gleich drauf." Darth Vader röchelte immer mehr. Wie hatte er sich eigentlich dazu überreden lassen, diese merkwürdige Verkleidung überhaupt anzuziehen? Er hatte gar nicht diskutiert, sein persönlicher Modeberater hatte wohl zu tief in die Prosecco-Flasche geguckt oder beim Sushi nicht mit der scharfen Sauce gegeizt.   
„Wie soll ich das denn machen?" Der Ex-Kanzler tat ein bisschen dumm und hilflos.   
„Hab ich eine Ahnung?" knurrte Darth. „Tu einfach was und hilf mir, irgendwie!!! TU WAS!" brüllte er und schnappte wieder verzweifelt nach Luft. Wäre der Helm schon abgewesen, hätte Darth Vader wie eine auf dem Trockenen schwimmende Flunder ausgesehen. Nauri konnte es sich richtig bildlich vorstellen und hätte es zu gern gesehen, und so gab sie dem Kanzler einen ermutigenden Schubs in Richtung Helm und Herr, und nun war es an Palpatine, sich etwas Konstruktives zu überlegen, um den Meister aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.  
„Halt mal still..." murmelte er, als er sich den verklemmten Helm etwas genauer ansah. Und er sah etwas, was die Rettung versprach. Mit einem geschickten Griff öffnete er zusätzliche Lüftungsschlitze und man konnte Darth Vader regelrecht erleichtert aufatmen hören. Das Luftholen nahm fast gar kein Ende. Mit einem wohligen Grunzen stieß der Meister die Luft wieder aus, was sich für die Außenstehenden eher nach dem Schlachtruf einer läufigen Straps-Kuh aus Tatooine an. Für nichts als für das Atmen hatte Darth Vader nun Interesse.   
  
Palpatine war eigentlich nur gekommen, um ein bisschen über die Zustände im Imperium zu lamentieren und mit Darth Vader über weitere Schritte in Richtung Dunkle Seite zu diskutieren. Doch es war wieder einmal zu lustig, um einfach nur herumzustehen und auf die Aufmerksamkeit des behelmten Meisters zu warten. Das konnte manchmal ziemlich lange dauern, aber solange das Schwein da war, wurde es nie langweilig.   
„Hopp, hopp. Warum versuchst du es nicht noch mal? Das mit dem Fliegen?" Palpatine wollte unbedingt lachen. Das Leben hier auf dem Todesstern war nicht immer besonders lustig, darum nutzte er sofort diese Chance, ein bisschen die ‚Sau-rauszulassen'.   
Nauri allerdings wollte sich nicht völlig blamieren, und darum weigerte sie sich einfach. Palpatine ging auf die Knie und bettetle sogar, aber das Schwein blieb hart und versaute ihm somit die gute Laune.  
„Nun ja, wenn Ihr es euch bald anders überlegt..." meinte er zu Darth Vader, der immer noch fleißig atmete, „dann komme ich einfach später noch einmal wieder."  
„Tschüssie!" flötete Nauri und setzte ihren Dackel-Schweine-Blick auf, wobei sie mit den langen grünen Wimpern kräftig klapperte. Mit einem Satz zur eletronischen Schiebetür hinaus war der Ex-Kanzler verschwunden.  
  
*To come: Vader und seine Atemübungen und warum das Schwein unbedingt fliegen will. 


	3. Flugangst und Fettsucht

Flugangst und Fettsucht  
  
"Und eins und zwei und eins und zwei...Hoch mit den Schweinehaxen!" bellte die blecherne Stimme des Online-Trainers des Todesstern-Fitnessstudios aus den Lautsprechern. Nauri hechelte und stolperte fast über ihre vor ihr herumschleifende Zunge.   
"Ich kann nicht mehr!" heulte sie. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Gelee an und wie sie sich überhaupt noch auf dem Laufband halten konnte, erschien ihr mehr als wundersam. Wahrscheinlich lag es an dem Sicherheitsgurt, der sie in relativ aufrechter Lage hielt.  
"Verdammt!" schnaufte sie, "halt das Ding an!" Zu ihrer Freude wurde das Laufband wirklich langsamer. Erleichtert schnallte sie sich ab und fiel auf den Linoleumboden der Turnhalle. Von weitem hörte sie einige der Soldaten schreien, wahrscheinlich hatte schon wieder einer beim Squisch gewonnen. Das war eine heikle Sportart, und sogar Darth Vader war es aufgefallen, daß immer mehr Soldaten den Dienstbeginn verpassten oder gar nicht mehr auftauchten. Nauri selbst hatte das Spiel noch nie gespielt und sie wußte, daß sie es nie spielen wollte, denn Sinn und Zweck war es, immer unbedingt verlieren zu wollen, denn der Kopf des Gewinners war bei der nächsten Partie der Squischball. Daher auch der Name, Squischball, Squisch war nämlich das Geräusch, dass der durch die Luft fliegende und an die Wand klatschende Kopf verursachte.   
Das Schwein warf einen enttäuschten Blick zurück auf das Laufband. "So ein Scheiß! In Cindy Crawford's Fitnessvideo sah das alles so einfach aus. Warum kann ich das nicht? Ich will auch so aussehen!" Das Schwein war mit den Nerven völlig am Boden. Seit nunmehr einer halben Stunde versuchte sie, etwas Gewicht zu verlieren und ihren rosafarbenen, presswurstartigen Schweinekörper in Form zu bringen. Enttäuscht griff sie in ihre Tasche und holte ein Diplu heraus, die fettarme Variante des Duplos, und biss hinein, während sie die Tränen unterdrückte.   
"Warum bin ich nur so wie ich bin?" meinte sie traurig. Keine Antwort kam, das Orakle hatte wohl gerade Mittagspause. Mittag - das war das Stichwort. "Ich habe Hunger..." maulte sie.  
Mit hängenden Ohren packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und schlich   
zurück in die Kommandozentrale, wo Darth Vader schon wieder fleißig am Atmen war.  
  
"Hallo Schwein, wie war das Training?"  
"Haha! Lustig ist das Meisterchen heut wieder!" murrte das Schwein.  
"Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, du sollst mich nicht Meisterchen nennen!"  
"Und wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, daß es mir egal ist! Ich nenn dich so wie ich es will!" witzelte Nauri, immer noch ein bisschen aus der Puste.   
"Nauri!" begann Darth Vader sich aufzuregen.  
"Hey, ganz ruhig, denk immer schön ans Atmen. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du dich aufregst."  
Vader dachte kurz nach. Mist, sagte er zu sich selbst, das Schwein hat Recht. Jetzt darf ich mich nicht einmal mehr aufregen. Etwas eingeschnappt zog er sich an seinen Aussichtsplatz ans Fenster zurück und versuchte, die Aussicht zu genießen.  
  
Nauri schaltete den FAT-SCREEN-Fernseher an und zappte durch die Kanäle. Beim Musiksender SleepTV hielt sie inne und bekam einen abwesenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Dort lief nämlich gerade das neue Video von 'Lonestarr in der Sardinenbüchse'. Diese 9er Combo war ihre Lieblingsgruppe, neun heiße Sardinen, die in ihrer Dose rockten und herumpunkten.   
"Nauri..." grummelte der Meister von der anderen Seite des Raumes, "werd endlich erwachsen. Wie lange willst du denn noch diesen schwulen Sardinenschnöseln hinterherhecheln?" Darth Vader hatte diese Fanliebe seines treuen Schweinchens zu dieser Gruppe schon von vornherein mit großem Missfallen betrachtet.   
"Ich hechle gar nicht!" Nauri war beleidigt, das hatte ihre Fanwürde verletzt. "Und ausserdem sind es keine Schnösel!"  
"Sind sie wohl!"  
"Sind sie nicht!"  
"Sind sie wohl!"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"  
"Nein, nein, nein!"  
"Doch, doch, doch!"  
"Nein hoch 10!"  
"Doch hoch 20!" Darth verspürte schon den Hauch des Gewinnens.  
"Nein hoch unendlich!" triumphierte das Schwein.  
"Doch...na gut, du hast gewonnen!" mußte sich der dunkle Lord geschlagen geben. "Aber schwul sind sie!" setzte er gleich noch eins drauf.  
Wie ihr Meisterchen dieses Wort aussprach, da klang es gleich wie ein Suppengemüse oder so etwas. Schuwuhuel...Nauri verlor sich fast vor lauter Lachen und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Darth sich plötzlich über sie beugte.  
  
"Nauri, ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht."  
"Nein, ehrlich?" äffte das Schwein die Stimme des Meisters nach.  
"Schwein!"  
"Ja, gut..."  
"Also, ich habe nachgedacht, wie ich dir beim Fliegen helfen könnte."  
"Ehrlich?" Nauri bekam ganz große Äuglein.  
"Ja. Ich werde dir eine Flugstunde schenken, die dir hoffentlich genug Antrieb gibt, daß du das Fitnesstraining durchhältst."  
"Juchuuuuuuu!" kreischte das Schwein und sprang vor Freude im Dreieck. Darth Vader schaute etwas erstaunt, aber durch seinen Helm kam keine Gesichtsregung zustande, die ein Aussenstehender hätte sehen können.  
"Wann gehts los?" Nauri kriegte sich kaum wieder ein.   
"Wenn du magst, dann gleich!"  
  
Nauri war total perplex, als sie die hutzlige Maschine sah, die ihr Meister mit dem hochgestochenen Titel eines Flugsimulators bezeichnete.   
Darth Vader deutete ihr an, sich seitlich daneben zu stellen, und begann, die, wie er es nannte, Sicherheitsgurte um das Schwein zu schnallen.  
"Mein Gott, nun lass doch mal die Luft raus!" meckerte er und zerrte noch doller. Nauri bekam es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun.  
"Ich will nicht..." sagte sie leise. Doch als Vader nicht aufhörte, wie ein Besessener an den Gurten zu reißen, fing sie mit dünnem Stimmchen an zu schreien.  
"Ich will nicht!"  
Der dunkle Lord ließ los und schaute das Schwein verwundert an. "Ich dachte, du wolltest unbedingt fliegen?"  
"Ja schon, aber nicht so!"  
"Du feige Sau!"  
"Ich bin ein Schwein!" erwiderte Nauri trotzig. Was konnte sie denn dafür, daß sie Angst hatte? Es lag ja schließlich nicht an ihr, aber mit so einem Ding wollte sie nicht fliegen lernen.  
"Dann eben feiges Schwein!" Darth redete sich schon wieder in Rage. "Aber gut...nun weißt du ja, wie das mit dem Fliegen ist. Vielleicht magst du ja gar nicht mehr..." fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.   
"Oh doch, aber nicht so! Ich werde nicht aufgeben!" drohte das Schwein, aber es hörte sich eher nach einem wieder mal verlorenen Kampf gegen den eigenen Hunger an. Nauri nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte in die Cafeteria.  
  
To come: neckische Small-Talks mit Palpatine, dem Ex-Kanzlerchen, und wie man die Sache mit den Spähtrupps erklärt 


End file.
